Family Portrait
by Redeim
Summary: PG for abuse. Songfic. Kinda sad at the end...


Disclaimer: I don't own Family Portrait or Draco's wonderful(*cough*) family. The song belongs to Pink, and Draco and his family belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: This is a songfic. Draco is about six or seven. Please review! Hope you enjoy my fanfic! _________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Real quick! The lyrics are in astriks(****) I REVISED IT!!! :) _________________________________________________________  
  
**Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down**  
  
**I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money  
  
About me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter.**  
  
"Narcissa! You idiot!" "Lucius please!" Narcissa cried. Draco listened as he shut his bedroom door. He heared glasses break and other objects being thrown. "To whatever God there is... Please don't get angry at my Mum and Dad, they don't know how to control their tempers." The young boy said as he climbed into his bed and tried to fall asleep. "This is my protection. If this is my shelter, what will help my mum and dad find their shelter?" The boy asked no one but the walls.  
  
**It ain't easy growing up in WW3  
  
Never knowing what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family**  
  
"Father? Can I come in?" Draco asked. "Not now son." Lucius responded. "But, Father... I need help with somethi-" "I said not now!" Lucius yelled as he threw a vase at Draco. The boy ducked just in time as he heard crash on the wall. Draco walked back up to his room. "There is no love. Just hate and neutral feelings." Draco said to, once again, no one in particular. "I hate anything and everything to do with love! It destroyed my family and it's not destroying me!" Draco yelled as he threw a small glass figurine (of a Dragon if you REALLY want to know) against a wall and watched it smash into millions of tiny pieces. He laughed about it.  
  
**Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Daddy please don't leave**  
  
"Mum, can I help you? Please?" "No Draco, but thanks for the offer. You're father might want some help. He's going over to the Ministry for a bit, but I don't think he's ready." She said as she watched her son's face light up at a chance to help his Father. "Hi Father! Can I help you with anything?!" Draco said cheerfuly. "Sure son, How about leaving me alone?" Draco face fell into a frown. As he walked away dissappointed, his father left to go to work.  
  
**Daddy please stop yelling  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Make momma stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around  
  
My momma she loves you  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!**  
  
"Damn you! I ask you to make a simple meal and you mess it up!" //Here we go again// Draco thought. He put pillows over his ears. Narcissa cried to her husband "Lucius! I'm sorry! But look at you! You won't even spend time with your own son! You're a terrible father!" A gasp came from the doorway, and Narcissa and Lucius noticed Draco in the doorway. "Momma! That isn't true! I love my Daddy!"  
  
**I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away(Ran away)  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
  
but I don't have no choice, no way**  
  
"Mr. Snape sir..." "Malfoy? What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" "Sir...umm...I ran away. I didn't want to hear them fighting." Snape stared at the small boy in disbelief. "you're going to have to go back." Draco stared intently at the ground. "I know sir."  
  
**It ain't easy growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family**  
  
Draco was back at home. He fingered another breakable figurine with tears in his eyes. It was a silver heart with a message engraved on it;  
  
Draco,  
  
I'll love you forever. Alway be yourself.  
  
Love, Lucius  
  
Draco threw the heart at the wall. It shattered to a bunch of pieces. "I'll have no love. I don't know love. I am future Slytherin, Future Death Eater. Death Eater's know no love."  
  
**In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
  
Comes naturally**  
  
During Draco's....uhhhh....speech, he noticed something glitter in the sunlight. He looked over on his bookshelf to see a picture of his family. He hadn't made it a moving picture, in hopes it would give it more importance. It showed his father, him, and his mother all beaming up at him.  
  
"Let's pretend like we're the same. Before Daddy was a Death Eater, before Mommy was so silent and mean, before I gave up on love. I'll be the super child, Daddy will be the daddy like in books, where he'd take me to movies and Hogsmeade for Butterbeer.... And Mommy will be happy. No, Everyone will be happy."  
  
**I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!**  
  
"Think of Draco, Lucius!" Narcissa yelled. "You can't leave! You can't!" "Shut up!" Lucius said as he slapped her. "Daddy stop!" Draco yelled, running down the rest of the stairs. "Daddy are you going to work?" Narcissa sighed softly. //Draco's so innocent. He doesn't belong in this family...// "No Draco, He's never coming back , he doesn't love us anymore.- " Lucius slapped her again. "No daddy! Please! Stay home! I don't want you to leave! Stay here!" Draco yelled. Narcissa stayed in her spot sobbing.  
  
Draco was up in his room. "If daddy leaves..." His voice trailed off as he started crying. "If daddy leaves, I'd get two addresses. If daddy leaves, there'd be more presents on Christmas. and two timnes to trick-or-treat. If daddy leaves...Why aren't I happy about it?! What if I get I get a brother or sister??!! What'll I say to my friends? Will momma have to change her name??!! I don't want daddy to leave!!!!" He bawled as Narcissa came into Draco's room. Her tear streaked face told him that his father had already left and was probably gone for good. "What'll we do momma?" Draco asked. "I don't know Draco, I just don't know..."  
  
**Mama I'll be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll tell my brother  
  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little (boy) forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night**  
  
"Momma? You want help?" Narcissa had been pretty dazed since Lucius left. "Sure Draco. Go get me my wand please." Draco walked to get her wand. "Here Momma." He said handing her her wand. "How is your studing for school going Draco?" "Really good! I'll be ready for Hogwarts once I get my letter for sure!" "That's a good boy Draco."  
  
**Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave...  
  
Turn around please...  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave...**  
  
(Draco is around nine..) "Draco?" Draco turned toward the voice that called his name. "Father?!" He exclaimed. "I'm comin' home, Draco." "Daddy don't leave...Again."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
A/N; Okay, so how was it? It's my first try with this song, but I really like it... I know it's been done before, which I am trying to avoid, but I just couldn't let it go. 


End file.
